Side-Lined
Side-Lined is a Halo 3 machinima comedy; created by flaw, newscape machinima. when a crew of soldiers traveling to a second destination gets hit by an covenant ship they loose almost eveyone. Only three soldiers, Sarah, Pox, Duke, and the cook, Lock left alive. Will they survive? Plot EPISODE 1 - WHERE ARE WE The series open up with two charactars Sarah and Pox. Pox asks Sarah where they are. Sarah has no idea and and has only the memory of them being tailed by the covenant and crash landing in a wash back colony. Sarah's view of the aliens who followed them are aliens with colorful suits and four sets of teeth. Pox asks Sarah if she paid attention in basic training wich she replies back that there wasn't any training and all she been told was to shoot anything that didn't look like her with a gun. Pox comments that it sounds like vietnam. Pox looks over the landscape with a sniper rifle and spots a covenant elite. Duke walks and ask whats going on and Pox says he spots an elite watching them. Duke metions they have been watching them ever since they got here. Pox starts to gus and Duke tells him to stop. Lock comes up and says he been trying to radio them when Pox asks to turn it off because they can hear them. Lock says they shouldn't fear them because all they are is alien with pink outfits and pink needlers. Lock then says they called Pox gay. Sarah comments that he should report them. EPISODE 2 - SODA GUIDE Pox asks lock how the elites awsome he's gay which Lock replies is he is he and he says hell no. The elites on the otherside of the land scape make fun of Pox. The crew resive a transmisson they pick up from them but then it stops. Sarah says shes hungry and Pox ask if he has any food and Lock says all he has rice and baking soda he saved on emergence in his pockets. Pox says why he only brought littey rice and baking soda, which he replies that by putting baking soda in water it turns into soda. Pox says no to this. Duke saying he thought that was true to. EPISODE 3 - CABIN FEVER Pox comments on how the base they found is filthlier then a party held by Duke. Pox asks Lock and Duke for radio, which they state they cant find one or all of them were destoyed in the crash. Lock comments why not fix the ship instead which Pox replies its front side is missing and the rest of it under dirt. Sarah comments that listing thier idea out is fun, which Pox replies that plans they put out are half ass ones. The covenant then attack which Sarah still think as them states they are still the pink things which pox tries comment her to say elites. Pox commands them follow him topside to defend the base which Lock replies by going down in the basement to hide. Pox says they are fucked and head outside to face them. EPISODE 4 - EPIC WIN The elites shower the base in a wave of pink needles and all the elites wear pink armor. A soldiers walks up to commander Burlander and he asks where are his suspenders and soldiers replies he couldn't find it. he says he be punish later but revokes due to the soldier getting his muffin fresh from dunkens and says god bless those bastards. Pox and Duke run around the field trying to avoid the needles. Duke suggests to Pox why not ask for them to stop. He asks but Burlander orders the elites to kill him asking it. pink needles hit his eyes but don't make him blind. Pox ask Duke to do something useful but comments he only join the army to fight koriens but Pox says hadnt had war with them for long time. at the end of the episode he asks if they were at war with any other countries. EPISODE 5 - BASE WARMERS The elites continue thier alsault on the human base. Lock steps out side and tells them to get off his proberty which start to go but relized they were almost tricked. Lock and Sarah inside decide to sneak around in back and take the elites by surprise. Pox yells at Duke to wake up. Duke has a dreams where he meets people that make up his personality. they tell him he will take great journay soon. he asks when and they say when they take over his body and rule everything. Duke finally wakes up from the dream by Pox. Lock and Sarah make there move in back of the elites and get ready to attack. The elites run out of ammo and Burlander orders a retreat back to the base. Pox and Duke credit for scary the elites off to sarah and lock. EPiSODE 6 - THE ULIMATE DEFENSE The team perpare to get ready if the elites decide to attack again by readying the base and pratice shooting. Lock get angry at Duke for shooting down all the kones and hits him. Sarah comes up to Pox and tells he found D.E.O. an A.I.. The A.I. suggests to the team to hook him up to base computers for better proction. He also tells them to keep video logs to keep track on them. they hook him and ask him is there a way off the planet but he cant seem to find any due to many fire walls. but he reveals that there are weapons down stares. Sarah opens the basement dispite Pox's orders not to. EPISODE 7- THE TURRET Sarah, Duke, and Lock goe into the basement and find a turret. they treo makes a joke to sarah how she loves big guns but Sarah doesnt get it and think there actually talking about guns. Sarah says in her video file if the others are making fun of her. Lock tries to hook up the turret to the top of the base but is bothered by Sarah. the teams spend most of the day making fun of each other and making video logs. the soldier at the elite base tries to tell Burlander the humans have a new weapon, but is to busy searching for his contacts lensers. Lock finishs hooking the turret and tests it out. The turret almost kills Sarah and Pox, and Lock says he cant make it stop. the team asks D.E.O. about this but has no answer. the team wonder if he is hiding somthing. EPISODE 8 - STILL STANDING The team thinks that D.E.O. is hiding something and they decide they have to leave. they decide to leave at night becuase the camerus and secrity doors are off line, but dont tell duke. Duke has another dream where the personalities of him ask him to let them take over. Duke ask why they want to take over and they say they want to see the outside world and becuase its to bright in his mind. they let Duke back out to his body. that night the three make a break for it outside to the generator when Sarah asks if they want to play flash light tag and throws a flash bomb. Duke comments on his video blog that he hadnt seen the team in days and D.E.O. ask him how he feels about this. the soldier asks burlander if they should attack since there are two people. murlander says no, but the soldier repiles him many of the soldiers dont think of him as good leader. back at the human base, we found out that Pox and Sarah have been trying to get Lock out of a hole he fell in for days. back at the elite base, the soldier reports that humans have return to the base. murlander yells at him for not informing him of this sooner. he says he tried to intil one of the other soldier kills him with a neelder. D.E.O. asks Lock where he and sarah and pox been and says they were walking in an attemp to cover what they tried to do. Lock doesnt think D.E.O. or murlander had anything to do with the hole and think it might be someone else here. EPISODE 9 - SECOND TIMES THE CHARM pox, duke and lock have a meeting to see if they should let sarah in thier meetings anymore due to the fact they think of her as retarded. sarah runs up to them and tries to warm them about the elites attacking, but they ignore her. the team finaly take notice of the attack and yell at sarah for telling even thru she did. the team is better prepare this time with the weapons and turret they have. they start to mow down the elites who are attacking. murlander orders them to trie harder when a soldier comes up to him and says he has his muffin. lock makes a big mistake when he shoots murlander's muffin. he charges straight at the base and almost kill lock when pox pushs him off. the team force them back away from the base. the elites retreat when they almost hear it is time for dancing with the stars. the team trie to help lock but to no prevail. duke reports he sees a covenant medic bringing elite troops back to life. the team surround him and force him to help them save lock. the elite says he can heal the dead and not the injured and cant help them. the team decide to revive one of the medics in the chash site ship to heal lock. EPISODE 10 - INSIDE OUT Pox and Joe, the elite medic, travel to the ship to revive a medic to heal lock. Joe treatons Pox he'll kill him if he wont shut up. Duke and Sarah stand guard back at the base. Duke makes small talk with Sarah, and then askss if she want to do it and she says no. Pox asks Joe if he can high off the medic zapper which he doesnt understand thee word high. Pox shows him by smoking some with him. Duke tries tp apolgize what he said earlier to Sarah when they see Lock having a tough time sitting on the toilet. They both make fun of him for angering captain murlander. Pox and Joe smoke the stuff and get high, but Joe seems a little emune to it. They make it to the crash and revive one of the medics. Joe says farewell but Pox locks him up back at the base. the medic says his names clint and tries to see if he can help lock. Duke looks over at the elite base and see they have gotten more bigger and badder weapons to fight them with. he tries to warn ever one but Pox tells him to SHUT THE FUCK UP or he will kill him. Duke multipul personalities tell him they can help him if they let them take over and lets them at the end of the episode Characters 'HUMANS' POX he is the apperent leader of the group of castaways DUKE he is a guy with multipul personalities that want his body. he also seems to a guy left out of the plans of other on the team. SARAH She is idiot who's only training was to shoot anything thats not human. the team think of her as an idiot, which she tends to be. LOCK He is the cook on the team even cooked any thing yet. at the end of episode 9 he is badly hurt by murlander when he shoots his muffin. D.E.O. He is the A.I. sarah found and hooked up to the base. not much is known about deal or what his objectives are. the team seem to think he's hiding something from them. CLINT He is the new medic on the team which they revive from the crash from the ship 'ALIENS' MURLANDER He is the captain of the elites who trie to kill the humans. he has a wierd love of human muffins ELITE SOLDIER They are soldiers who follow the leadership of murlander, even thou they think of him as an idiot. Links *YouTube Playlist Category:Machinima